Personalization or customization for digital content is wide spread thanks to the recent development of digital photography, image processing software and personal computers. Using digital cameras and microphones, people can easily take pictures, create sound clips and share such personal media assets on the Internet with others. With the increasing popularity of Web 2.0 and UCC (user created content), numerous online social networking sites such as MySpace, Facebook allow their users to upload personal media assets to create personalized Web pages of their own. Users create an Avatar (another self in a cyber space) showing their preferences and everi emotions to better express themselves. This way, users can communicate more personally and interactively.
With an increasing popularity with digital games, personalization to make the games more interactive and enjoyable has been tried to some extent. For example, a character in a game can be given a personalized name, which appears in the dialogs within the game instead of a default name. Users of Nintendo® Wii™ manufactured by Nintendo Corp., create their own Mii™, a game Avatar, who interacts with other Miis in a variety of ways. However, personalization in digital games is quite limited. In addition, personalization often requires the user to have specific knowledge about digital media and the manipulation thereof. Therefore, there is a need for an easier personalization tool or service that allows users to create and build personalized digital content, particularly a digital game.